1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mono-, di-, and mixed-n-alkyl maleates and fumarates as food preservatives, and more particularly, to the extraordinary anticlostridial activity exhibited by some selected long chain esters.
2. Description of the Art
The methyl, ethyl and propyl dialkyl esters of fumaric acids have been shown to possess antimicrobial activity and methyl and ethyl fumarates were found to exhibit some antibotulinal activity.